This invention relates to the sanitary disposal of body waste from an infirm person in a hospital, nursing home or the like, and more particularly to a bag having a fluid absorbing patch or pouch attached to an exterior surface, and the method of using the bag with a bed pan.
In hospitals, nursing homes and similar facilities where persons are bed ridden or infirm, it is customary for such persons to use bed pans when elimination or discharge of body waste is occasioned. After use the bed pan must be emptied and cleaned to alleviate odors and the spread of germs, and to be readied for subsequent use. In many instances, because nurses and aides are busy, emptying and cleaning of the bed pans is frequently postponed. Moreover, when removing the bed pan to a bathroom facility for emptying, spillage occasionally occurs. Such problems have plagued the healthcare industry for a substantial time, but no satisfactory solution has been proposed in the prior art.